


Versprechen

by SchmokSchmok



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/F
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Sie liegen im spätsommerlichen Gras und Alisons Lügen sind zuckersüß wie nie.
Relationships: Alison DiLaurentis/Emily Fields





	Versprechen

**Author's Note:**

> überarbeitet am 29.01.21
> 
> _we lie beneath the stars at night  
>  our hands gripping each other thight  
> you keep my secrets hope to die  
> promises, swear them to the sky_  
> [#_0038](https://daswaisenhaus.livejournal.com/566.html?thread=241462#t241462)]
> 
> **CN: Tod (referenziert)**

Das Sternenlicht über uns und Deine Hand in meiner. 

_Du hast gesagt, dass Du mich nicht allein lässt. Dass Du hier bist und hier bleibst. Und das an meiner Seite. Aber Du hast gelogen, nicht wahr? So, wie Du in Deinem Leben immer nur gelogen hast._

Die Haare werden feucht im spätsommerlichen Gras, aber heute Nacht ist das alles nicht wichtig. 

_Du hast gesagt, dass Du meine Liebe erwiderst und manchmal, ja manchmal glaube ich heute immer noch daran. Weil Maya mich verlassen hat und Paige ebenso. Und Samara wird auch irgendwann gehen, da bin ich mir sicher. Du hast es ihnen vorgemacht und vielleicht wird niemals eine aus dem Pfad ausbrechen, den Du vorangeschritten bist._

Der Druck Deiner Hand verstärkt sich und Du schwörst dem Himmel alles mögliche. Ich will Dir eigentlich nur sagen, dass ich da bin, stattdessen schweige ich und höre Dir einfach nur zu. Wie Du all diese bunten Versprechen in die Luft malst

_Du hast gesagt, Du nimmst mein Geheimnis mit ins Grab. Jetzt bist Du tatsächlich tot und Du hast Dein Versprechen eingehalten. Niemand weiß es. Und niemand wird es je wissen. Zum allerersten Mal hast Du nicht gelogen. Ich wünschte, Du hättest gelogen._


End file.
